burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal talk:Main/POTW
Should we have a PotD section on the main page? Showing a new picture everyday, or we could have an "article of the day" with a picture on the main page that links to this article. There's already a featured article section so another AotD might be too much. My request still goes for the the PotD... Comments I don't have any real problems with it as long as someone besides me keeps up with it. :hehe lol no don't worry I know you're up to your neck in things to do here on Burnopedia. Either I'll take care of it or we can ask a less active person to do it. I wasn't thinking about anyone in particular, just a proposition. ::A new image every day seems like it would be quite a bit of work. A weekly image would be much more managable, I imagine. :::Thanks for the input spoil-t (upload your image please!). :::Ex, I imagine that it could get quite hectic. I'll just trim that down to 2 or 3 days... I can manage that easily. Of course I won't be scouring our file list for the next picture, people should propose images: we'll make a list that can be updated anytime. I have loads of screenshots to upload, but you guys are all free and welcome to upload yours (since inline linking to external sites is disabled). Otherwise I guess I will indeed have to search our file list for interesting stuff... :You may want to put up a monthly forum post in the FA forum asking for images if you are lacking. ::Ok I'll consider that, thanks. I think I should manage, but I also think I'll be short on images pretty soon if I have no input from anyone else, I'm not asking for much, just a pic now and then, a cool screenshot of anything basically... :::I'm voting for a weekly picture instead of every 2-3 days. I'm sure you could manage a new image every few days, but one image every week makes it easier on everyone (it could be updated every Saturday after a meet or even on Sunday). :::I have just one suggestion for now, but it's pretty nice pic (it could make a great December wiki banner if cropped Ex). List *File:Image20091029173904863.jpg *File:Impact_Time.jpg *File:Burnout-revenge-1.jpg *File:Paradise-Traffic_Takedown.jpg *File:Paradise-Settled_the_Score.jpg *File:Paradise_Takedown.jpg *File:Ikusa-GT_Solid_Red_02.jpg *File:Carson_500_GT_02.jpg *File:CeeX_Traffic_01.jpg *File:CeeX_Governor_04.jpg *File:Montgomery_Hawker_Solo_04.jpg *File:Rai-Jin_Turbo_Front.jpg *File:CrashTV_Ski_Jump.jpg *File:Hunter_Manhattan_2.jpg *File:BurnoutParadise_2009-07-22_18-06-11-54.jpg *File:88_Special_Barrel_Roll.jpg *File:BurnoutParadise_2009-07-22_18-18-36-46.jpg *File:BurnoutParadise_2009-07-22_17-53-11-79.jpg *File:Carson 500 GT 03.jpg *File:Annihilator_Refined.jpg *File:Burnoutparadise_400x226.jpg *File:Blue_Super_Type_1.jpg *File:Burnoutrevenge.jpg *File:B3 Render 2.jpg Improvement This 'project' can be further made into something totally random everytime the page loads, but will take a little more effort at the beginning... but end up being completely automatic afterwards. Using the tag, you can add a completely random image anywhere. The caption could be handled by using This will be the image caption when called with tags.. Of course, this would require a randomcaption be added to each image used (this is the hard part). Alternatively, you can use the in conjunction with the choices= option. IE... will show only one of those two images (example to the right... for reference, these two images have already been edited to include the caption when used with randomimage tags). That list can be as long as you'd like... This would filter out images that are used on the site... (ie... wiki banners), but would require a LOT of extensive searching for appropriate images and setting up tags on those selected images. Comments? :Exactly, look at Image:Carson 500 GT 03.jpg and edit the page and see the comment between the randomcaption tags and notice how it's automatically put here with the code above. What this would do though is randomly put a picture WITH a comment automatically everytime the page is viewed. For more information, just ask, I can run you through how to get it all started. :That's about all you need to start with. I'd start with the list above then go through after that. Once it starts, it's easy to add images later, and, in fact, you can get people used to adding randomcaption to uploaded images as well. :The font can be changed between the randomcaption tags... as far as the thumbnail view... I don't know, let me look into it.